sleepover
by Mona Lisa69
Summary: tension between Oliver and Felicity is rising and they can't control it anymore.


It is friday night and im sitting alone watching the x factor on tv instead of living my youth. I started thinking about what Barry said about me and Oliver, i mean we had our moments and he makes me feel safe but thats just it,is it...my subconscious mumbled. He is cute and very good looking but important not his tipe. His type is a stupid sluty girl like Lauren, am i being jealous right now, i dont know im confused. Suddenly I hear someone knocking at the door. Who could that be at this time at night, i opened the door and it was no one other than .

Felicity im sorry to bother you at this time but did you finish analysing the sample i gave you yesterday i think i might know who killed all those people at the park.

(shut i forgot to find a match on the sample) I scanned it all I need is to have some fun with the FBIs program.

Can i stay over, my house is empty and i could use some company.

Sure i replied, looks like you and i are gonna have some fun tonight...i mean with finding a match of that sample. He smiled,ohh god i hate when im near him and this happens.

I turn off the tv and start i was stealing i mean borrowing the FBIs ip adress Oliver was patiently looking at the screen. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I immediately stop working, He notices and gives me this strange look i gaze back at him and he asks is everything ok. Quickly i start typing agen and i started blushing, ohh no why now hes too close too me and his hand is on my sholder. Luckily im that good and found a local drug dealer.

Ohh i was wrong said Oliver, he looked very disappointed . Great work felicity and he pounds me on the back coming way too close to my face. Is he doing that on purpose, does he know i like him, what i like him. Youre not planing to go right now are you i asked.

No felicity its raining he replied,i looked true the window and he was right i didnt noticed. its a good thing im staying over he breaks the awkward silence between us with more awkwardness.

Ill sleep on the couch tonight. Before i get to finish my sentence he puts his finger on my mouth and said absolutely not im the guest in this house.

To be honest i really didnt want to sleep on that couch so i got the blanket for him and i leave the room. Suddenly i open my eyes and on my alarm clock i see that is 3:00 am and i feel something on my bed, it wasnt something it was someone, I screamed and turn on my lamp that was on my night stand and who i see Oliver Queen, he grabs me and hungs me.

Its me felicity...its ok.

Oliver you scared the crap out of me.

Your couch is really uncomfortable and i hoped you wouldn't wake up sorry.

As i stare down I see him, hes wearing only underwear ohh my god im definitely letting him sleep whit me,i mean next to me.

Ok fine just dont do that again i replied. i turn off the light and go back in bed and start thinking about his penis, its so close but so far. I try moving a little closer to feel it and that it looks like Im just searching for a good pose to sleep in.

Crap i didnt made it. suddenly i feel his hand on my hip. He starts rubbing and slowly going for my ass. Hes rubbing my ass and starts going up through my shirt and i feel his soft kisses on my neck. he takes off my bra and start kissing me on the lips. It was so romantic i grabbed the back of his head with my hand. I wanted to do this for a very long time now. I take his shirt off and run my hands through his abs oh god Im going to cum and were not doing anything. He leans on me and starts kissing me and slowly taking my panties off. I exhaled because he started playing with my pussy. and slowly he puts his finger inside me and starts rotating it around and around . I cant take it anymore i get up start unzipping his pants,taking off his underwear. He flips me over like a man and starts penitraiting me. Ohh god Im going through his hair and with other hand im runung through his abs. I like to feel his abs they are so hard and sexy. His going deeper and deeper and it feels like as we are floating on the bed. His getting sweaty and all oh his muscles are flexed and he looks like a Greek god, god of sex. I feel him getting closer and so am i. He starts cuming in me and at the same time i reach my climax. He kisses my lips and put his fingers in my hair.

I enjoyed that very much i confessed.

I try felicity he replies and stands up showing that sweet ass.

Im going to take a shower feel free to join me and walks out of the room.

Im alone with my thoughts, its 3:30 i have to get some sleep but then again i just had sex with my boss so i think he will cut me some slack if i show up like a zombie tomorrow. Ohh crap i forgot about the shower.i rushed in the bathroom and see him in my bath in bubbles. He gives me the Im so cute smile,i smile back at him.

do you want to join he asks.

Why mister Queen dont mind if i do, i get in the tub with him.

I cant believe that someone like him wants someone like me.

Im not ugly but i guess i can use some improvement.

He is staring at me with his Im so sexy look. Suddenly i felt him grabbing my legs and pulling me towards him. He leans on me and start staring at my soul like he can read my mind. Are you ready for round two, I spread my legs gesturing that he is welcomed. Using both of his hands he grabs the tub and starts fucking me hard and fast in that moment i felt united with the universe i start to scream in pleasure and he start the growl.

He grabs his cook and starts jerking it in the he's finished he grabs me and puts me on his penis leans his head down on the tub.

Felicity since the moment i saw you in the company for the first time i wanted to fucking you hard. And i know you wanted to the same, i saw you staring at me when i was working Im glad that we did this tonight. Me too i reply and he kisses me on the lips.


End file.
